My friend of misery
by Maggie Valo
Summary: Alexandra's life hasn't been the same since the day her family died in a fire. But she learnt how to handle it, she raised her two nieces, she also has two jobs she loves. Mechanic by day, hunter by night. And, she has two big players on her side, John Winchester and Bobby Singer. Maybe her life isn't so bad after all. Add Dean Winchester to the equation and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1: Enter sandman

First chapter: Enter sandman

**a/n: Okay, hi there! This is a new story, influenced by a lot of Metallica songs, obviously, but, you'll learn why the titles later. Now, I just wanna say that this is a new focus for me, I always write Supernatural's fics with females characters, but this one's got two kids, her nieces. So, that's new. I think I found a good balance, make her interesting while responsable, but I'm not quiet sure, since this is a story only I have read. So, for that, I'll be grateful for reviews, maybe you could let me know how I'm doing, if I'm screwing up, how badly. **

**Anyway, this won't be long, and I'll try to keep the chapters that way, so you won't get bored. That said, I hope you enjoy it, and please, review. The Winchester brothers will appear soon, in fact, in the next chapter, this one's just an introduction to the character. Thanks for reading, and, let me know what you think.**

**Love, Maggie**

November 2nd, 2000

Her plane touched ground at exactly 5 pm, and she expected nothing else. She grabbed her single suitcase and duffel bag, and said goodbye to her fellow airmen of the USAF. She was supposed to stay home for the next three months, then she'd be assigned another mission. Or if something occurred before that date, they'd let her know, obviously.

Alexandra Forbes, a Senior airman of the United States Air Force, was a happy 22 year old, with a good family she returned to. Her sister, Diane, lived in Colorado with her husband and two daughters. And after their parents passed away, Diane's home had been Alexandra's too. Although, she wasn't there often, that was the address on her driver's license.

The ride to Buena Vista from the airport was short and uneventful. She was looking forward to a good night's sleep, and to spend time with her nieces. She loved those girls to death, like her sister. Diane looked after her since she was 13 and became an orphan. It'd been just the two of them for so long, she didn't know any other way. And Diane finding Ryan, was a bless. He was a good husband and a great father, they lived comfortably, and her sister was happy. That was all she could ask for.

Alexandra paid the driver and walked the long way to her sister's front door. The house they had was beautiful and majestic, a typical manor from an American dream. She knocked and not two seconds later, the door swung open, a strawberry blonde woman standing behind it, with a toddler by her feet and a baby in her arms.

-Lexi!- Diane, her sister, greeted her, hugging her tight- my God, it's good to see you!- Alexandra returned her sibling's embrace and smiled, content. She knew Diane worried when she was away, it was the mother in her, and she couldn't help it.

-Hi, Di, how are you?-

-Fine, fine, come in, McKenna's been waiting for you all day- she pulled her inside and Alexandra dropped her luggage on the floor near the entry. With her arms free, she took her niece, baby Layla, who was 6 months old that day. She kissed her little head and smiled

-Hey, beautiful- she cooed, and the baby whimpered, big eyes wide and green, like her own

-Leli!- was 2 year old McKenna's greeting. It was her way of saying "Lexi".

-Hey, gorgeous, I've missed you-

-Miss you too- she hugged her nieces tight, and saw tears run down her sister's cheeks

-Oh, for Christ's sakes, Di!- she complained. She wasn't one for emotional displays

-Sorry, sorry- her sister apologized, wiping her mascara away-it's just that, well, my girls are all here, and it's amazing-

-I know, I know, honey- she caught one girl in each arm and stood up-better take a photo before she falls asleep- she joked, but Diane took her up for it. She went to the living room and came back with a camera in hands. Alexandra rolled her eyes at her but posed for the picture anyway.

-I'll print these right now, so you can have them on your wallet-

-Thanks- she put McKenna down and she ran to her father's study, yelling for him to come meet Leli.

-Ryan's working, he asked me to ask you if you could take a look at the Plymouth, it's been having trouble lately-

-Sure, I'll do it right away-

-No, darling, relax, let's have some coffee, you must be jetlagged-

-I'm okay, used to it, you know?-

-Sure…-

They entered the kitchen and Alexandra took a sit by the island, with Layla still in her arms. Diane set to prepare coffee and serve cookies, her specialty.

-I can't believe you, Di. Each time I come home, it's more perfect than the other-

-Please…-Diane scoffed- I just like things neat-

-Yeah, I can tell-

-Shut up and eat, you're skinny-

-I'm hot and you know it- she winked at her sister and laughed, taking a bite of the chocolate cookie she gave her-Hmmm, Di, this is awesome-

-Thanks- she poured three mugs of coffee, warming a little jug of milk for Alexandra and yelled for her husband

-I'm here, turn it down a little- Ryan Cornell, Diane's husband, said, walking in with McKenna on his back

-You're gonna break your back if you keep doing that- Diane scolded

-Relax, babe- he blew her off, but put his daughter down all the same. Diane had a glass of chocolate milk ready for her.

-Thanks- McKenna told her, smiling as she sat down, chewing on a cookie

-You're welcome- her mother replied, shaking her head-now, let's enjoy a good meal, shall we?-

-We shall- Ryan gave Alexandra a one armed hug and kissed her forehead-welcome home, darling-

-Thanks, Ry- she grinned up at him-wow, I don't know if the beard is working out for you- she mocked

-Hey! It's sophisticated!-

-You look like a cheap shrink-

-Whatever, I like it- he flipped her off and took a sip of his coffee, wrapping an arm around Diane's waist lovingly.

Alexandra couldn't help but smile like a fool. She loved being home, with her family. They always greeted her warmly and made sure she was comfortable. Ryan had no obligation to her, but he loved her like a little sister, and she was great with the kids, a free nanny.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Alexandra didn't have time to unpack, she just left the suitcase and duffel where they were, she'd grab them tomorrow. They all went out for the night, to a nice restaurant downtown, Diane even had to let her borrow a dress. It was fun, and the food was exquisite. The girls behaved wonderfully, like they always did. Even little Layla, just sat in her stroller, watching the people around her, entertained. McKenna fell asleep in her aunt's lap and they carried her to the car, then up to her bed, Layla following suit.

The adults stayed up late, having drinks and talking, catching up. It was almost midnight when Alexandra finally went to sleep. Strangely, she couldn't calm her brain enough to actually sleep. She laid there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling. Her nightstand clock told her it was five past twelve, and the house was quiet.

She got up to grab a glass of water, but kept the lights of the kitchen off, so she wouldn't wake up her sister or Ryan. She was walking back up when she heard Layla crying. A few seconds later, light footsteps made her think her sister was up. She made her way up the stairs, and when she was walking past McKenna's room a scream froze her. It was blood chilling, terrifying. It was also her sister's. She ran to Layla's nursery at the same time her brother in law did. She watched as her sister bled from the ceiling, and her niece cried desperately.

-No!- Ryan's pain was evident-Diane!- he turned to Alexandra and gripped her shoulders hard-get McKenna, I'll get Layla and Diane-

-Alright- she ran back to McKenna, who was awake, obviously

-What's happening?- she asked, rubbing her eyes

-I don't know, c'mon, we've gotta go- she tucked her up and went for Layla. Ryan handed the baby in a blanket and locked his eyes with hers

-Get out, now. Run as fast as you can, I'll go back for Diane-

-No, Ryan, don't. It's impossible, she can't be alive- she was in shock, and her mind spoke by itself, using logic she understood

-I don't care, I have to try. Go, Lexi, take care of them- and she knew right then, he didn't mean just for now, but forever

-I promise I'll look after them- and with that, she grabbed both girls and ran outside as fast as she could.

She stopped when she was a few yards away from the front door, sirens could be heard already, some neighbor probably saw the fire and called 911. She watched as the fire consumed Layla's nursery, her sister and brother in law with it. What surprised her, was a third figure, by the window. It was a man, of that she was sure. She had a perfect sight, that was why she was a good pilot, and she could tell it was a man, with a dark coat. He was smiling, and it made chills run down her spine. But what freaked her out the most and woke an instinctive sense to protect her nieces were his eyes. They were bright yellow, and evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took her six months to get back on her feet. Alexandra's life as she knew it ended the night her sister died, along with her brother in law. Ever since then, she'd been fighting the urge for revenge and taking care of her nieces. When Layla turned 1, she was sure it was time to act. She sold the house, or what was left of it anyway, put their belongings in the trunk of Ryan's Plymouth and drove away, never to return.

She'd been doing some research. For instance, she was certain that what killed her family wasn't human. Starting from there, she looked for cases similar to hers, where houses burnt down, and six months old babies were involved. Unfortunately, she found dozens of them. But one caught her attention, an ex marine's wife died in a fire very much like her sister, he was left with his two sons. Using her army contacts, she got a hold of John Winchester, and that day, she was meeting with him near Sioux Falls. It was a long drive, but she had to do it.

It didn't take long to get there. She found a hotel and settled in, not knowing what to expect from the meeting. She had to take the girls along; she didn't have anybody to leave them with. So, after filling the Plymouth's tank she drove to a little diner in town, where John Winchester would meet her. She sat down and ordered food for her and the girls. McKenna was three years old and Layla just one. They ate in silence, and when a man walked over to their table, she tensed, knife in the ready.

-You Alexandra Forbes?- he asked, eyeing her and her nieces

-Yes, you Winchester?-

-Yes, I am- the guy seemed nice enough, so she motioned for him to have a seat

-These are your nieces?- they'd talked on the phone, when she told him her story

-Yeah, that's Layla- she gestured for the baby- and that's McKenna-

-Hi- McKenna waved. For some reason, she thanked the gods, she hadn't lost her innocence and spirit. She still was a sweet girl.

-Hey, little one- he smiled warmly at them-is it wise for them to be here?-

-No, but I don't have anyone to babysit-

-I understand- he looked around and out the window- there's a playground right across the street, maybe we could take them there, and talk?-

-Yeah, that sounds good- she grinned at the girls- we're gonna go play on the swings?-

-Yay!- McKenna cheered, and both adults laughed

-Just let me pay and I'm set. Don't you want anything? Coffee? I could ask it to go-

-Sure, if you don't mind-

-I don't- she smiled and picked Layla up- Kenny? Walk with me?-

-Yep, auntie- the girl jumped from her seat and John followed suit.

-The check please- she asked the waitress- and two coffees to go, one latte?-

-Sure, sweetheart- the old lady smiled at her and readied her order. She paid and they were on their way.

As soon as McKenna saw the swings she ran to them, and little Layla stumbled to her. Alexandra sat her on a children's swing while McKenna played alone, and she started pushing her. Layla chuckled and she almost cried at the sound. With one hand she held her coffee, with the other she pushed her niece's swing.

-Now, I know this isn't perfect, but it's all I've got- she apologized, looking at John in the eyes

-It's okay, I understand. When my wife died, I could barely look after my sons, you seem to be doing well-

-Thank you- she was honestly grateful to hear that- I'm all they've got. My sister died in the fire, and so did my brother in law when he tried to rescue her-

-Yes, you told me. And, I hate to say it, Alexandra, but I think you might be right. What killed your family wasn't human-

-Then what was it?- she inquired, barely able to keep her voice even

-A demon- he didn't see the point of making small talk, she was there to find out the truth, she was smart enough to contact him, she could handle it- I've found a pattern, and your case fits it-

-Is it the same demon that killed your wife?-

-Yes, I think it is-

-How do we kill it?- her tone was full of anger and pain, he felt sorry for the poor girl.

-You can't go around slaying demons, sweetheart- he told her harshly, for which she glared at him- First, you need training-

-I'm a senior airman in the USAF- she let him know rather smugly

-Yes, but that's not the kinda training I'm talking about-

-Then what are you talking about?-

-The supernatural, you're not ready for it. I wasn't ready when I found out, and you sure as hell don't look like it. Second, you've got two girls to look after-

-True- she admitted- but I can't wait till they grow up. I don't have a home to go to, no work, I've gotta do something-

-I figured. That's why I talked to a friend of mine who lives in town, explained everything. He used to look after my kids when I was away, and he's a damn good hunter-

-That's how you call yourselves?-

-Yeah-

-So, this friend of yours, is he trust worthy? I won't let just anyone around my nieces-

-He's a good person, and fairly nice too. Most of all, he can train you while I keep looking for the demon-

-But, I need to hunt, I need practice-

-I know, and you'll join me sometime, in the future- he clarified

-I don't like this. I don't know you or your friend. I can't trust you just like that-

-No, but if you're USAF, you know your gut, and when to trust it. So tell me, what does it say now?-

-To trust you- because he was right, she knew when to follow her instincts, and they were at ease with John there

-See? Bobby is fine, I promise – he handed her a card, with his numbers on it. He didn't quiet knew why he was going through so much trouble for these girls, but he somehow sensed it'd be worth it. He saw potential in Alexandra, after all, the girl managed to be a senior airman at her age, which wasn't something to take lightly.

-What's this?- she looked at the card and frowned

-My numbers, sorted by importance-

-Okay…-she'd stopped drinking her coffee by then and was staring at him

-I'll take you to Bobby's now if you want, maybe you'll feel safer with me there-

-It's okay, I can handle it-

-He told me you can stay the night with the girls, he's got room-

-That's not necessary; I rented a hotel room-

-Alexandra…-

-Call me Lexi-

-Alright, Lexi, it'll be better if you are not alone anymore-

-But I can't burden him with my issues. I don't even know the guy-

-Look, Lexi, you asked for my help. I'm not one to be around people, but we're after the same thing here, and Bobby can train you and keep you safe. I know what is like to only have your kids, and be the only thing they have in return. Talk to Bobby, then you decide what to do-

-Alright, I'll check out of the hotel now, if you watch the girls, is just a block away-

-Sure- he wasn't at all sure about being alone with two toddlers, but he hid that fact. These girls seemed fine, the little one reminded him of Sam.

-Okay, thank you, John, really-

-Don't mention it- he smiled and took her position behind Layla's swing. She walked over to McKenna and told her she was leaving for a minute, to stay with the nice man there. McKenna seemed surprised, but was too little to think anything bad about the situation.

And as she promised, Alexandra was back in five minutes. She nodded to John and he picked Layla up as McKenna ran to her aunt.

-I'll get my truck, follow me-

-Okay- she grabbed Layla and went to her Plymouth, sitting the girls in the back seat.

The ride to Bobby's was short, but when she parked outside a salvage yard she started to feel uncomfortable.

-Are you sure this is the place?- she asked, gripping her nieces tight

-Yes, don't worry, he's an okay guy, once you get to know him-

-Alright, let's go-

They walked through rest of cars, engines, pieces of seats, and a lot more. The engineer in her was savoring the chance to work with some cars, but she put it away, she was there to discuss business. When they finally reached the front door, the look of the house didn't ease her fears. It was kind of falling apart, and a cute Rottweiler was guarding it. McKenna tried to pet him, but she pulled her away, just in case.

-We'll ask the owner later, okay?-

-Okay- McKenna nodded and continued her inspection of the house and yard

-Who's it?- came a male yell from the other side

-It's me, I've got some company- John replied and the door opened just then. A fifty something guy greeted them, an easy smile on his lips, bearded and wearing a trucker cap.

-Hello- McKenna was the first to speak-I'm McKenna Cornell, may I pet your dog, sir?- John and Bobby chuckled while Alexandra shook her head

-Sure, darling, let me show you- he walked with her to the dog and he immediately went quiet. It was a hell of a dog, a big piece of animal, but the moment McKenna touched him, he started yelping happily and letting her tickle his tummy.

-He's a sweetheart, I hope she doesn't bother you, sir- Alexandra said as soon as Bobby turned to look at her

-Not at all. Old Rumple and I love kids, don't worry-

-Thanks-

-No problem. Come, get inside, we'll leave the door open to hear them-

-Thank you again- she walked in and took in her surroundings. The living room was messy, full of books and other artifacts, the kitchen looked clean, but messy too. She could tell he lived alone

-Have a seat, and let the kid down, there's nothin' here worth worryin' about- he told her and Layla whimpered in her arms to be let down

-Fine- she murmured- but behave- Layla grinned at her aunt and stumbled her way around the living room

-Let's sit- Bobby gestured to the sofa and chairs and she took a seat, John and Bobby did too.

-So…- Bobby began- you're after the same thing John here is?-

-Yes, sir-

-You know this ain't a joke, right? This stuff is dangerous-

-I know, sir, but this thing killed the only family I had-

-I get that. Just be sure of what you're doin' before you start. Those girls are gonna need ya-

-I know. And I'm not planning on leaving them, I just need to do something, be prepared-

-Yeah, that's what I figured- Bobby nodded grumpily- look, you can stay here, as John must've told ya, I don't mind a bit, those girls seem awfully quiet for kids their age-

-They've always been like that-

-Sure. As I said, you can stay here, and we can start the training tomorrow if you want, whenever you can-

-The girls are an inconvenience, I've gotta find a school for McKenna soon, she can't stay here all day-

-I'll help you with that if you want. It's a small town, people are nice here-

-If you will, thank you. I mean, thank you both for helping me, it's so rare for strangers to worry like that-

-I know, darlin', but you're one of us, and we're in this fight together. It's not what I'd recommend for someone like you, with two kids, but, I understand the need for closure-

-Thank you- she repeated, smiling

-So, you're gonna stay here?- John asked, relaxing in his seat

-I think so, at least till I find a place on my own? I don't know how this all will go-

-Look, let's start small, with the training and the girl's school. Then, we can move onto bigger things-

-Alright, sounds reasonable-

-Boy, she's agreein' with me already, I like her- Bobby joked and they all laughed. McKenna came running in and asked for water, and that dissolved the previous conversation. Bobby moved to help the little girl and they all followed. Alexandra offered to cook dinner, and that warmed Bobby's heart immediately. John stayed the night as well, it was a nice meal, she enjoyed others' company, and the girls felt comfortable, which was important. In fact, they were both smitten by Bobby, who was hooked with them as well.

That night was restful, and the next day, they set to work. John left first thing in the morning but told her to call him when she was ready. She thanked him and then focused on explaining Bobby her situation. She told her everything there was to know about her and her nieces. He listened patiently while the girls played with Rumple, and decided on a good course of action. They started the training that day, when the girls were napping.

Alexandra was good in combat, hand to hand, with guns, with knives, and even with swords. They taught her all that in the army. He was pleased with that, and moved onto supernatural combat. How to fight a demon, a vampire, a werewolf, a ghost. She stopped being shocked after the fifth monster. That was her life now, she had to learn to handle it.

And so, her days went by. They found a school for McKenna close by. Bobby told people they were her nieces, and got them fake IDs. Alexandra continued her training; she needed to be fit to fight monsters. And by night, or when she wasn't busy cooking or tidying the house, she studied the supernatural lore. There was a lot to be learnt, and she started with demons, of course.

Without her realizing it, a year passed. It was McKenna's birthday when they decided she was ready to hunt. She called John and met with him for a short trip to Nebraska, a vengeful spirit, he said. It was hard for her to leave the girls, but Bobby had become like a father to all of them, and they were happy with him.

Her first hunt with John went well. She reacted fast, she had John's back the entire time. In other words, she was a natural. None of them wanted that life for her, but she was good at it, and they couldn't talk her out of it. When she came back home to Sioux Falls Bobby was proud of her and they celebrated by going out for dinner. She was still far from okay after her sister's death, but she was getting there, and doing something helped her. Besides, Bobby was truly great. She now spent her time working with him on cars or handling the phone calls from different hunters. That way she could know them and write their contacts, they'll be useful some day, or that was what Bobby said.

When McKenna started kindergarten she decided Sioux Falls was their new home. She still had money from the house insurance and she began looking for a house to settle in. She even knew what to do with her professional life. She would work as a mechanic, restoring old muscle cars or fixing common ones, she didn't really care, she loved engines and enjoyed working with Bobby. By the time the girls were 5 and 3, Alexandra had moved in her new home, a simple two story house with a pretty front yard and a big garage to work on her cars. It was close to Bobby's place, just two blocks away, so that was a plus. Still, most of the time she spent there, Bobby needed someone to cook for him, he was a mess on his own.

The year McKenna started elementary school, Alexandra began to hunt more often. She'd go with John, or meet other hunters, friends of Bobby's always, and little by little, she made a name for herself. They all thought she was really Bobby's niece, and that was okay for her. It was amazing, but with his help, she managed to raise the girls, have a decent job, and hunt. Her life was balanced, and though she hadn't found the bastard that killed her sister and brother in law, she was closer to it, she could feel it. And, she had a new life in Sioux Falls, where her nieces had a paternal figure who was awesome, and she had someone she could trust with her life. Also, Bobby enjoyed having homemade meals and a clean house.


	2. Chapter 2: New beginning

Chapter two:

-Morning Bobby!- Alexandra yelled from the kitchen, where she settled to cook breakfast. McKenna and Layla, 7 and 5 years old respectively, roamed the house to look for Uncle Bobby, who was slowly walking from the study.

-Uncle Bobby!- Layla jumped into his arms as Alexandra and McKenna smiled. He was the only person besides her family she showed affection to. Otherwise, Layla was a perfect child, though a little bit shy and quiet.

-Hey, lil muffin- he kissed her forehead and set her down, taking her little hand in his

-Hi, Bobby- Alexandra greeted

-Hi, Uncle Bob- McKenna smirked at the nickname and Bobby grumped uncomfortably

-Hey, girls- He sat down by the table and drank the coffee Alexandra had ready for him-thanks, sweetheart-

-You're welcome- she started cooking pancakes with whipped cream. Today was Monday, the girls' special day, when they got their favorite meals

-Kenny? Pass me the strawberries from the fridge, would ya?- Her aunt asked and McKenna obeyed-thanks, darling-

Bobby chatted with the girls animatedly while Alexandra was busy. She checked the girls' books in the meantime, making sure they had everything for school. It'd been 4 years since they came to live with Bobby, and it amazed her how good he was to them. He'd been her savior all along, he'd trained her, and helped her when nobody else did. They all loved him deeply.

-Honey, John called- Bobby told her after they'd dropped the girls at the school. Alexandra's fingers tightened in the wheel and she paled a little. Maybe this was the chance to finally catch the demon, to get revenge.

-Did he say what he wanted?- she kept her emotions in check, something they taught her since day one

-No, just that he's got a possible lead on the demon, but he's not sure-

-Okay- she sighed and her brain started working-you probably will have to stay with the girls, is that okay?- she couldn't remember how many times she'd asked that question, and how many times he'd told her it was fine.

-Sure, sweetheart, it's fine-

-Okay, I'll go tell them I won't be home when they return-

-Go ahead- Bobby smiled sadly, he knew how she hated to leave the kids behind, but it was worse dragging them all around the country.

Their talk was short. McKenna was used to her aunt suddenly leaving and coming back a few days later, sometimes hurt, sometimes just tired. She knew it was necessary, she just didn't understand why they had to stay behind.

-I'm 7 now, Lexi, why can't I go?- she inquired for the tenth time

-Darling, I'm not going alone, okay? John will be there-

-Uncle John?- her voice turned a little sadder. They both loved John Winchester, strangely.

-Yes, I'll tell him to come visit soon, but you know he and uncle Bobby are having trouble-

-Yeah…-McKenna put on her brave face and grinned at her aunt-go, do your job, I'll look after Layla-

-Oh, darling…thank you- she kissed her blonde head and hugged her, then went to talk with Layla.

-It's all set- She told Bobby when she returned- they'll be expecting you at the end of the day-

-Sure, I'll be here, what time, again?-

-4 o clock-

-Alright-

-Thanks, Bobby-

-Don't mention it-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turned out, John had a possible lead on Yellow Eyes, in Lawrence, Kansas, his former hometown. She knew it was hard for him to go back there, but he seemed okay on the phone, so she just hurried. Her Plymouth drove smoothly, and she made good time there. He'd told her to meet him at a friend's house, and so she did.

-Hello, dear, come on in, you must be exhausted from the trip- a nice African-American woman greeted her

-Thank you- she smiled forcedly-it's John here?-

-Right over there, sweetie- she gestured to the living room area and indeed, there sat John Winchester, in all his dark and tall glory.

-Hey- she waved and he stood up, arms going around her

-Hey- he never usually hugged people, but he'd grown to love Alexandra, and it'd been a while since he last saw her. She looked good. Her mahogany hair was longer and wavier, falling softly down her back to her waist, her emerald eyes shined with the same fervor he'd learnt to recognize, the need for revenge, for action. She was a little taller in her high heeled boots, but nothing he couldn't handle.

-How you've been?- she asked as soon as he let go. He could tell she was worried

-Fine…-

-Any news?-

-The last one was California- she nodded, she'd been there with him for that one. The demon had killed his son's girlfriend, but the bastard got away before they got to him

-So, what now? What's this about?-

-Supernatural activity in my old house-

-You think this could be the demon?-

-I don't know what to think- he looked frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair

-He's pissed off 'cause his kids beat him to it- the African American lady interrupted

-What?- Alexandra was seriously confused now

-Why don't I introduce you two?- John scoffed-Missouri, Alexandra-

-Hey-

-Hi- Alexandra stared at John, waiting for an answer-What about your sons?-

-They're here- he said-it won't be long before they figure out about Missouri, and they can't know I'm here too-

-Why not?-

-I'm not ready to let them on the hunt-

-Alright…-Alexandra's analytical brain kicked in-why don't I meet them? Tell them I'm here following on a friend's call- she looked suggestively at Missouri

-Well, that sounds 'bout right- Missouri agreed- they're gonna come here sooner or later, might as well let the girl make the introductions-

-Fine- John acted defeated-but keep me updated, and don't tell them I'm here-

-I know, John, give me a break, okay? I'm not that slow-

-Alright- he sighed, and started pacing across the room while the two women glared at him-first things first. My sons. They're not keen on trusting anyone, so you might as well tell them you know me-

-Okay-

-Don't tell them I'm here- he repeated and earned a roll of eyes-I'm serious. This thing killed Mary, this thing killed Jessica. Sam, my youngest, is dead set on revenge, and this demon is a bad son of a bitch, I'm not risking them a second sooner than I have to-

-I understand- She was aware the demon had murdered his wife in the same fashion he did her sister. John had been smart enough to run with his sons instead of going in to try to save a corpse. As harsh as it was, she knew it was true, her sister had been beyond saving by that point. And then, the demon killed Sam's girlfriend. From that, she got that it had some kind of fixation with the babies, since Sam had been the object of his attention back then, and Layla as well. But she was missing some details she desperately wanted.

-Okay, they're already here, I'd say you go meet them now, tell them Jenny, the current house owner, gave you their names-

-Alright, sounds reasonable, I'd have to visit Jenny, though, to solidify my alibi-

-Yeah, you do that-

-But first, dear, have a coffee, rest a while-

-Nah, I'm fine-

-Alexandra- Missouri's tone turned commanding and she accepted the coffee, to placate her

-Sure, a coffee would be nice, with cream, if you have-

-Absolutely, dear, have a seat, I'll be right back-

Alexandra sat on the couch and she hated to admit, but it felt good after all the driving she did. John was still pacing like crazy, and it drove her nuts.

-Sit down, you're making me nervous- she finally said

-Fine…-Missouri came back with coffee and cookies and they all had some, in silence. Until a beep startled them all

-What the…?-

-It's my phone, a message- he got up and went to the parlor to have some privacy. He returned with a fouler mood than before, if that was possible

-You've gotta get going, I can't hold them off that much longer, Lexi-

-Well, I'm ready, so…I'm gonna clean myself up a little and I'll be on my way-

She didn't change clothes; her dark jeans, high boots and purple v-neck shirt were good enough for meeting the Winchesters. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and checked her makeup. She had to pretend to be a careless hunter, not a worried vengeful aunt and sister.

She waved to Missouri and John and walked to her Plymouth. She would start with the Winchesters' old house and its current owner.

Using all the sympathy she had, she managed to make Jenny, the owner, talked to her. She seemed scared, and allowed her to check the house, since she told her Sam and Dean were friends of her. She sensed something, but of course, she was no psychic. They'd have to get Missouri there as soon as possible.

-I'm sorry I can't help more, but we'll be back, and we'll have a solution, I promise-

-Thank, Alexandra, and thank Sam and Dean for me-

-Sure thing, bye- she smiled to Jenny's children and drove off. She knew the Winchesters weren't updated on the demon hunt, meaning the damned thing could be there or not. Something was certain, there was a supernatural entity trying to hurt Jenny and her babies. And there was no way in hell she'd allow that. So, following her instincts and logic, she ended up in John's old workshop.

-Bingo, baby- she muttered to herself, grabbing her Iron Maiden leather jacket and putting it on. She closed the door of her car loudly, and caught the guys' attention. There were three men, one was old, so she ruled him out. The other two were around her age, one tall and dark haired, the other one blonde and a little shorter, still taller than her. The Winchester brothers, in the flesh.

With all the confidence she owned, she walked over to them, smile on her lips, eyes soft and empathic.

-Sam, Dean?- she asked them, and they both looked at her confused, Dean maybe with interest

-Who's asking?- he shot back after saying goodbye to the mechanic they were chatting with

-A friend of your father's- she replied, knowing that would most definitely catch their notice

-Is that so?- Sam's face fell, he was disappointed. If John sent someone, then he wasn't coming, obviously

-Yes, and I can prove it to you, if you let me-

-Sure, sweetheart, let's take a walk-

She marched over to her Plymouth and leaned against it, cockily

-So, you claim you know our dad?- Dean started the interrogation

-Yep- she nodded- for a few years now-

-Where is he?-

-I've got no clue. He called me this morning, told me he needed me to check a lead, I own him a few favors, so I came. Later I learnt you two were in town. Could've saved me a trip…-

-What's your name?- Sam interfered

-Alexandra Forbes- there was no point in lying to them-pleasure to meet you-

-Well, Alexandra, how do we know you're not a fake?-

-That was offensive- she mocked, crossing her arms on her chest, on purpose. Dean smirked while Sam rolled his eyes

-How did you meet our dad?-

-A hunt a few years ago, he saved my sorry ass, I own him big for that-

-Alright…-

-And…-she taunted them- I've got info you don't- she played with her nails, uninterested

-What's that?-

-I know someone in town who could help, she also knows John-

-Who?-

-A psychic- she scoffed- she's a good friend of ours-

-Psychic?- the two brothers looked at each other meaningfully

-Yeah, picked your curiosity, didn't I?- she was good at fooling around, better yet when she had a plan-her name's Missouri Mosley, maybe you wanna run a background check on her, or something?-

-Missouri?-

-Oh, you two aren't the brightest, uh?- she muttered, chuckling

-Excuse us a second- Sam pulled his brother away and they argued for a few minutes

-Fine, we'll go to the psychic with you-

-Alright, darlings, follow the red Barracuda- she grinned and jumped into her car, leaving them stunned behind

She turned on the engine and it roared to life, making Dean nod in appreciation. The girl was a mystery, one he'd like to solved, if you know what I mean.

As she drove, and against traffic laws, she texted John, telling him they were on their way. When they arrived, Alexandra let herself in like it was her house and the Winchesters went in behind her. She read a note Missouri left and sat down to wait, she was busy with a client.

-Knock yourselves out, the girl's entertained at the moment- she stretched her body like a cat, her muscles were complaining for the lack of activity-I'm gonna get something to drink, you guys' okay?-

-Yeah, we're fine- Dean replied as he watched her sway her hips when she walked. Sam punched him in the arm and he shook his head. No way a girl was going to get in the middle of the case, no way. But man, he'd like to know her better. That Iron Maiden jacket was an amazing piece of art.

Alexandra grabbed a diet Coke and slumped back on the couch, waiting. After a few long, awkward minutes, Missouri emerged, a middle aged man walking next to her

-All right then- she told him, smiling, with her easygoing voice-don't you worry about a thing, your wife's crazy about you- Alexandra chocked on her drink when she laughed, and Missouri threw her a nasty glare

-Well, thank you- the man left, grateful, and Missouri closed the front door behind him

-Whew…poor bastard- she sighed- his woman is cold bangin' the gardener- Alexandra chuckled at that as the boys seemed confused

-Why didn't you tell him?- Dean inquired

-People don't come here for the truth- Missouri replied, motioning for Alexandra to get up and move-they come for good news- Alexandra stood next to Missouri and sighed-well, Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day-

They both looked creeped out, but followed them to her study. Alexandra took second place in the big picture as Missouri got familiarized with them

-Well, let me look at ya- she chuckled happily- oh, you boys grew up handsome- she pointed to Dean- and you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too- Dean seemed offended, but didn't comment-Sam- she took hold of his hand- oh, honey- Alexandra figured she was doing her psychic mojo and stayed out of it, taking a seat on the sofa and getting comfortable

-I'm sorry about your girlfriend- she said, and Alex wondered if she was for real-and your father…he's missin'?-

-How'd you know all that?- Sam asked, obviously not trusting her

-Well, you were just thinking it, just now- Alexandra was impressed by Sam's reaction. Uh, the psychic was for real. Who knew? You learned something new every day.

-Well, where is he, is he okay?- Dean rushed to get answers

-I don't know-Missouri replied simply

-Don't know? You're supposed to be a psychic, right?- "oh, so that was the catch for coming with me" Alexandra thought "they wanted to know where John is. Cold bastard, he should tell them"

-Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half?- she shot back, a little pissed off-you think I'm a magician? I might be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air- Alexandra was fighting to control her laughter. Man, Dean's face was priceless, being scolded by a psychic-Sit, please- Missouri insisted and Sam smiled as he did so.

There was only one sofa and a chair, so the three of them had to share. Alexandra stayed in her corner, and Dean sat next to her, a little too close for her liking, but she pretended not to notice. She was about to recline and put her feet up when Missouri glared at her and Dean

-You two, you put one foot on my coffee table, I'm gonna whack you with a spoon- she threatened and they both sat straight, faking innocence

-I didn't do anything- Dean defended

-Well, you were thinking about it-

"Woah, this whole psychic thing is getting old pretty fast" she thought, and again, Missouri glared at her.

-So…-Sam went back to business- our dad, when did you first meet him?-

-He came for a reading, a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark- she sighed- I guess you could say I drew back the curtains for him-

-What about the fire?- Dean was serious, intent-do you know what killed our mom?- Alexandra tensed but stayed quiet

-A little- Missouri admitted- your daddy took me to your house, he was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing-

-And could you?-

-I don't…-

-What was it?- Now Alexandra was curious too

-I…I don't know…but, oh, it was evil- a shiver ran through her at the words. Evil walking her house, evil killing her sister, touching her niece.

-There's…something in our old house, we need to know if it's the same thing that killed our mother-

-I'll go and I'll try to help, however I can- Missouri assured them

-I talked to Jenny, she's freaking out, that thing, whatever it is, is after her kids, Missouri, I can't let it get away- The three of them cringed at the intensity of her tone

-We'll fix this, dear, it's gonna be okay-

Back at Jenny's, Alexandra knew something was up the moment she saw her

-Sam, Dean, Lexi- she greeted- what are you doing here?- she was holding her baby tightly, scared

-Hey, Jenny- Sam spoke first- this is our friend Missouri-

-If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house, you know, for old times' sakes-

-You know, this isn't a good time-

-Wow, you suck at lying- Alexandra murmured-give her a break, she's upset about something- she looked at Jenny seriously- are you guys okay? Did something happen?-

-Yes, please, forget the boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed- Missouri took over- but hear me out-

-About what?-

-About this house-

-What are you talking about?-

-I think you know what I'm talking about-

-You think there's something in this house- Alexandra guessed- something that wants to hurt your family. Trust me, I know the feeling-

-Who are you?-

-We're people who can help, we can stop this thing, but you're gonna have to trust us, just a little-

That convinced Jenny. Or she was desperate enough to let them in. Missouri and the Winchesters went upstairs while she stayed in the kitchen with Jenny and her kids.

-I'm sorry for acting like this- she apologized, pouring some juice for Jenny-but we don't want anyone to get hurt-

-I understand, and honestly? I'm thankful; really, I thought I was crazy-

-Oh, don't worry, I had the same feeling before, sometimes, it's just too much-

-Yeah…sometimes it is- they smiled at each other softly. It was good to help people, protect them. That was why she was doing this job, that and avenge her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-It's not the same creature?- Alexandra tried not to sound disappointed, but she was

-No, honey, I'm sorry- Missouri patted her hand and sighed- I sent the boys to run some errands, but they'll be back soon, go catch John up to speed, now-

-Yes, ma'am-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-So this isn't what we're after- John said after hearing her story

-No, sir-

-Well, you're off the hook, what you wanna do now?-

-I'll stay, and help the guys. They could use an extra pair of eyes-

-Are you sure? Don't you wanna go back to your nieces?-

-Of course I do, John, but if there's a chance Jenny's gonna lose her babies, I'm staying here, no one should have to suffer through that-

-I get it- he grimaced- I just, hoped this was it. Our chance to get it-

-Well, it's not. What are your plans now?-

-Keep looking for it- he replied simply- I caught a sign before, I'm sure it won't rest, something woke it up, now he's game-

-Alright, then, I'll go with you-

-No, no way, Lexi- he shook his head in denial-you go back to your girls, I'll call when I'm close-

-But…-

-No buts, they need you, and there's nothing certain yet, so, be prepared, but live-

-Alright, you win- she smiled and hugged him with one arm- I hate when you're right, you know that?- he chuckled and returned her hug

-Get used to it, sweetheart-

-Lexi!- Missouri yelled from downstairs- we're ready, move your pretty butt!-

-I'm going!- she yelled back and let go of John- okay, I'll go look after your kids-

-Yeah, you do that-

-I'm serious, John, I've got their backs, even if they don't know it-

-I know, Lex, thanks-

-Any time-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-So..no civilians now- Alexandra said, looking at Dean suggestively-we take the first floor?-

-Sure, let's do this-

They set to work, and while it was entertaining, she was getting bored

-So…what's your story, morning glory?- she asked, smiling

-If you know my dad you should've heard it-

-Oh, I have, I meant with you. Are you dating someone?-She broke a hole in the wall and put the bag inside

-No- Dean answered, scoffing- you?-

-Nah..don't have the time-

-Sure, it can be a consuming job-

-Sure can-they moved to the kitchen and Alexandra felt something off

-You know? I don't like being around knives and electronic things…they seem awfully easy to throw—

-All the more reason to hurry up-

-Right…-

She knelt and punched a hole in the east corner of the wall, but before she could put the bag in, she heard Dean's warning scream

-Duck!- she did, and a knife passed and hit where her head was a second ago

-Nice reflexes-

-Thanks…-she worked to keep her breathing under control and nodded to him- cover me, I'll do the rest-

-Fine, just, hurry-

-Yeah, yeah- Dean grabbed the table and blocked the knives the poltergeist threw at them, while Alexandra crawled her way to each corner. Similar sounds of struggle could be heard from the entire house, and she knew she had to act fast, or the thing was going to be majorly pissed off.

-I'm done, let's go to your brother, c'mon!- she commanded and running like bat out of hell, they got to Sam, who was being strangled by a wire.

-I've got it- she rolled her eyes and again, focused on putting the bags in the wall. The second she did, a light exploded and she was thrown back against the floor, hitting her head pretty hard.

-GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!- She cursed as Dean helped her out-I'm fine, let's look for Missouri- she got up, groaning in pain- is Sam alright?-

-Yeah, he'll be fine-

They found Missouri in a shitty position behind a desk, but she was alive. Although, the house needed some cleaning.

-Motherfucker…Who's gonna clean this up?-she murmured, picking knives from the table

-You sure this is over?- Sam inquired

-I'm sure-Missouri replied-why you ask?-

-Oh, nevermind…it's nothing, I guess- Alexandra was about to speak when the front door closed and she heard Jenny walking to them

-Hello? We're home!- her jovial tone lasted until she saw the state of the house- what happened?-

-Hi, um, sorry, we, we'll pay for all of this- Sam excused and got an incredulous look from his brother

-Don't you worry- Missouri added- Dean's gonna clean up this mess- Alexandra scoffed and so did Dean- well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop- to that, she laughed- and don't cuss at me-

-C'mon, I'll help, two are faster than one- she elbowed him and he nodded, grimacing.

An hour or so later, they declared the house habitable. Jenny thanked them and they left. But something was holding Sam back.

-What is it?- Alexandra asked, used to that kind of things from her little niece

-Nothing- he was surprised by the attention she was giving him, but played it cool-I just, we're gonna stay here a little while longer-

-Okay, make sure nothing happens to those people- she told him seriously, and he saw the tenacity in her gaze-I'mma take Missouri home, the old lass isn't up for these adventures anymore- she mocked and earned a smack in the head

-Watch it- Missouri warned, while Dean chuckled. She did a military salute and helped Missouri into her Plymouth

-See you guys later, I'll keep you some company, in case something does happen-

-Thanks- Sam was truly grateful. Maybe there were some sketchy details about her involvement with their father, but that was John's fault, not hers. She hadn't been anything but honest since they met her. Although, he didn't really ask that many questions. Perhaps he'd have to. If not, God knew Dean was dying to get to know her better. That thought came with a roll of his eyes, obviously. She was pretty, but a little older for him. His brother, on the other hand, was fair game.

He shook his head and focused on the house in front of him. There was still something there, he could feel it, and it wasn't getting away, not on their watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Here's Missouri, everything went well, except for a bruised rib. See ya!- she tried to walked away but John stopped her in mid step

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second!- he had his serious face on, which was never good. Alexandra exhaled, whistling, and grimaced

-What?-

-What you mean "what"? What happened?-

-We got rid of the spirits, or whatever the hell it was in there-

-You sound doubtful-

-Yeah…well…this is according to Missouri. Sam thinks there's something wrong still-

-What?-

-He didn't say, but they're keeping guard, and I promised to join them-

-Okay, go, then come back here-

-Fine, see ya. Please, have dinner ready by the time I get back, I'm starving- she smiled brightly and left, slamming the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-So…-Alexandra said, winded-you were right, Big Foot, there was still something wrong here- two more spirits had manifested, the evil poltergeist and Mary Winchester. When she saw her, she understood perfectly why John was so set on revenge. The woman was beautiful, and she sensed good in her. Just like her sister. Those were the kind of people worth fighting for.

-Yeah…I guess…-

-Where does it come from anyway? How did you know?- she frowned- wait, how did you know to even come here?-

-I…-

-Sammy…-Dean warned. They were standing outside, all three of them, leaning against the Impala

-What is it?- she looked straight at Dean, staring into his eyes- what is it that you don't want me to know?-

-I had a vision- Sam finally let out-We don't know where they come from, just that they sometimes kick in-

-Wow…-she blinked a few times-that's…big…-

-Yeah…-

-What you think it means?-

-We don't know- Dean replied, and she could feel his frustration-we've got no freaking clue, actually-

-That's why you're looking for your dad, isn't it?-

-That's one of the reasons, sure…- Dean glared at her, not liking her tone

-Sorry, dude, but I get it- she held up her hands in a peace gesture- I've been looking for John too. He's got some business to finish with me-

-Oh, yeah? What business?- Dean moved into her personal space, and the rebel in her flared up. She copied his stance, arms crossed making her breasts more noticeable, feet firm on the ground, gaze challenging him

-That's between him and myself- she told him-but hey, if you wanna make it between you and me, I'm not complaining-

-Yeah?- he inched closer still and she tensed-maybe I'll take you up for it-

-Looking forward to it, cowboy-

As she spoke, her breath caressed his skin, and she smelt like vanilla and cinnamon. It was anticlimactic right then, but he felt something inside move, react to her. He'd known her for all but a day and she had him intrigued. And there was nothing worst for Dean Winchester than to be intrigued by a woman. Especially a dangerous one like Alexandra Forbes. He only hoped she and his father weren't involved.

-Dean, c'mon- Sam could sense the tension, and he didn't like it a bit. Whenever Dean behaved like that, it meant bad news. He liked Alexandra, strange and cryptic as she was. She proved to be a good hunter, and there was no doubt now why his father chose her. Even if she wasn't anything more than a fellow hunter to him, that itself was important, John didn't talk to just anybody. She had to deserve her reputation in this world. And so far, she has.

-Yeah, listen to your brother- Alexandra was well aware she was starting a very antagonistic relationship with Dean, but she didn't care. Sadly, she saw a good guy in him, a fighter, and a hot one at that. She couldn't afford that, so she had to put some distance. Besides, she wouldn't like for John to have her head for sleeping with his son.

Dean reluctantly backed off, but it wasn't because he was mad. It was because she felt warm and soft next to him. He wanted to reach and touch her, but of course, he couldn't. Nothing was ever easy for them; he had to know that by now. Unfortunately, Alexandra was out of his league. And there was a good chance she was a bitch too, which he could ignore for a good lay, just not right then.

-Okay, boys, as charming as this all had been, I've gotta get going- she pushed herself away from the Impala's hood and walked away-it was nice meeting you- she said to Sam and handed him a card-there's my cell phone number, if you find your dad, please let me know, and I'll do the same-

-Yeah, we will- he was touched by her gesture, and he put her card away, planning on having her contact in his cell

-And where is my card?- Dean asked, cocky as ever. She looked at him, her back still to him, and smirked

-In your jeans' pocket, cowboy- she winked as Dean searched for the hidden piece of paper. When he found it, his face was priceless. Sam chuckled and waved to Alexandra as she jumped into her car

-Don't be strangers, you two- she yelled, rolling down her window and driving away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sam's having visions- was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw John

-What?-

-He's having visions. One of them brought them here-

-How…?-

-Your guess is better than mine, isn't it?- she narrowed her eyes at him, giving a feline look to them

-I…was afraid something like this could happen, yes-

-Damn it, John!- she punched the wall behind her, and left a small hole-sorry, Missouri- she flinched from pain but it felt good, finally being able to relieve some pressure

-Don't worry, dear, he's got that effect on people-

-Yeah- she laughed humorlessly- I guess he does- she stared at him coldly-you lied to me-

-I didn't lie- he defended, but knew he was in some deep shit

-You lied by omission, that's lying, John- her tone was strangely calmed, a little frightening-you know why your son is having visions, and you know why that demon came after him, ergo, you know about my niece-

-I…-he was speechless, and she enjoyed that fact for a minute

-Tell me what you know, starting from the beginning, don't leave anything out, please-

He sat down as Missouri brought some steak and potatoes for Alexandra to eat. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply

-Fine, I'll talk, sit down, eat, it's gonna be a long night-


End file.
